A little help from my friends
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: Sometimes we all need a little help even if it's very unconventional and rather complicated. Just another fluffy bit of smutt. Rated for Smutty goodness. :) ENJOY and REVIEW! **TART**


So, this is just random smut that is filling up my SHORT's folder and I thought I would start my purge for the month. It probably doesn't make a lot of sense, and I am sure all the Babe's are gonna be screaming "But what about Ranger?!". Ladies (and gents)…Ranger is fine. They just haven't decided to do their someday yet. Let's let these two have some fun before that happens. ENJOY!

And as always, thanks for reading and please review.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

A little help from my friends…

"Hey, Bomber!" Bobby yelled across the fifth floor. I stood up from my cubby and waved. "Did you get the new uniforms that Ella ordered for you?"

"No?" My eyebrows knitted together as he strolled towards me. I stood and wiped my powdered sugar covered hands on my cargoes. He smiled, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. "Why did I get new uniforms?"

"We all did." Lester leaned back from his cubby. "Ranger found this new material that is flame retardant, dries quick and is laced with Kevlar. It won't stop a bullet, but it can deflect a grazing one."

"That's cool." I could feel my eyes widen with the possibilities that something like that could have, before beginning to question it's comfort. "It sounds like it would be uncomfortable."

"It's thicker than the old one." Bobby tugged at his pants. "But the fit is the same, and they move great."

"Do you know where she left them?"

"I think up on seven." Bobby's hand pointed straight up. "That's where all your stuff is here."

I blushed. Ranger and I weren't a couple, but I still managed to take over a good quarter of his giant closet and two of his dresser drawers. To my defense, I didn't actually purchase or bring any of those clothes in. Ranger would blame Ella and Ella would blame Ranger. So, the truth probably lies somewhere between.

"You should go up and get changed." Lester stood, stretching his arms over his head. "You and I are going after some FTAs and I figured we could pick up dinner before we hit the streets."

"Sounds good." I finger waved before heading towards the elevator and up to the seventh floor.

I found the uniforms cleaned, pressed and neatly hung in Ranger's closet with a little note from Ella saying that she hopes they fit. I laughed as I grabbed a pair of pants, shirt and jacket. Bobby was right, the material was much thicker than the other pants that I had been wearing, but they weren't stiff. The shirt was light but silky as was the jacket. I lunged a few times, stretching out the legs of the pants and making sure that they didn't bind or pinch. I could tell there were reinforced panels between the fabric, and while it wasn't uncomfortable I couldn't help but feel like I was wearing two pairs of pants.

I emptied the pockets of my old cargoes, tossing them with my shirt into the laundry hamper and tucking the stuff back into my new pockets. I slipped out of Ranger's apartment and took the elevator down to the fifth floor, lifting my knees and squatting a couple more times. I was in a Sumo position when the doors slid open.

I blushed, standing back up, as a flitter of laughter floated up from the closest cubicles. I flipped them the bird and headed towards Les, who was standing in front of his computer saving files and preparing for it to shut down.

"Where we going for dinner?" I grabbed my purse and took my small billfold from it and stuffed it into a side cargo pocket. "I'm starving."

"I was thinking Shorty's." He smiled, taking in my new cargoes. He tipped his head back. "How they feel?"

"Fine." I eyed him wearily. "Lester did you do something to my pants?"

"Beautiful, the only thing I want to do with your pants is take them off." He winked and hooked an arm around my shoulder leading me towards the elevator. "Why would you think that? Do they feel weird or something?"

"No, not exactly weird." I squirmed a bit testing out the give in the pants once again. "I think that it's because they have more bulk then I am used to. Women's pants aren't usually this thick, you know."

"Oh I know it." He kissed the top of my head as the doors opened. "Which one do you wanna take?"

"Ummm…" Pressing a finger to my lips I looked around at my options. Ranger had offered me use of his Turbo, but it wasn't a good vehicle to pick up skips in. The SUVs were great, but such a hassle to park; again…parking. So, that left the big Jeep Rubicon. Ranger had said that he was trying out new colors for the company, but I think he was pulling my leg. "The Jeep."

Lester chuckled and opened the key box and slipped out the keys, handing them to me. I smiled at the keychain that the guys had put on it; a giant Wonder Woman symbol made of silver. The Rubicon was bright blue and tricked out every way possible. The tires were huge and it had been lifted so that no matter where I would have to go, I should be able to get out. As we made our way over to it, I unlocked the doors. We slid into the buttery soft black interior and I moaned.

"Jesus, Beautiful. You need a minute alone with Q*bert." Lester poked me playfully in my ribs and I shook my head. Hal had come up with the nickname a few weeks ago when he was on "Bombshell Duty". Long story short, I had a stalker but it didn't last long. Hector had been messing around with icons for the different vehicles and people that they were monitoring. Seeing 27 red dots on a screen can make it hard to focus on one specifically. So, he changed the Rubicon's icon to a small orange Q*Bert. It stuck.

"Let's roll." I pulled out of the garage onto the darkened street and headed towards Shorty's. Usually there were a couple of Merry Men eating at Shorty's after hours, so I wasn't surprised that when we walked in there was a sea of large black clad men sitting around.

"BOMBER!" echoed through the room as they caught sight of me. I felt my face flush and I gave them a quick finger wave before Lester and I took seats at one of the tables. Cal, Hal and Ram were talking about their latest capture when the waitress came over for our order.

"Usual." Lester said, glancing over at me to confirm. She mumbled something about having no imagination and scuttled off towards the kitchen.

"Did you hear about the drama at the station?" Cal asked around a mouth full of pizza. "It was fucking specular."

"Man, you missed out!" Hal joined in, giving me a wink. "It would have made your month."

"What happened?" I pushed my straw into the drink the waitress had set in front of me and took a long drink.

"It seems a detective was caught hittin' the skins with a lady of the night." Cal wagged his eyebrows and Hal spit out his drink.

"Hittin' the skins?!" He coughed. "What are you, twelve?"

"Shit. It's been a rumor for months now. Seems one particular cop has been picking them up but not bringing them in, if you know what I mean." Once again, Cal waggled his eyebrows. I stared at him wondering how the fuck he did that.

"I wish I could do that." I mumbled flexing my own eyebrow muscles. I assume it didn't work well, because the entire table burst out laughing.

"Beautiful, you look adorable when you do that. Like a little bunny." Lester tapped my nose. Swatting him away I rolled my eyes and dug into the pizza that magically appeared in front of me.

"You don't even want to know who it was?" Cal had leaned down close to me and whispered in my ear. "Not even a little bit."

"Oh, I know who it was." I took another bite of pizza, moaning at the greasy cheesy goodness. "I'm surprised it took this long to get out."

"Wait. Who was it?" Lester looked between Cal and I. I shook my head and chuckled, taking another bite.

"It was fucking Morelli." Cal ground out, taking a bite of his own pizza. He finished chewing before he spoke again. "How long have you known?"

"Um…" I took a drink, hoping to deter them long enough so that I wouldn't answer. Was it bad that I was hoping that something would happen? Maybe a rabid dog would run into Shorty's or maybe an FTA would decide that he wanted to just come to us. That would surely get them off this topic.

"I doubt a rabid dog would come in here." Hal laughed and tossed a wadded up napkin at me. "How long?"

"Shit, fine." I wiped my hands and cleared my throat. "I've known for sure for about two months, give or take a week or two."

Ram, being his usual quiet self, surprised everyone when he broke the silent shock of the table.

"That was pretty fucked up." He sniffed and tipped his head toward the waitress. "Still can't believe you didn't let me kick his fucking ass."

"Jesus, Ram." I moaned. Three heads whipped back and forth between Ram and I. "It's not like it would have unfucked them. Plus, you would have gotten arrested and then the gossip mongers of the Burg would have eaten me alive."

"Wait…You knew?" Cal's question was answered with a quick shrug of Ram's shoulders.

"It's not a big deal." I whined, finishing off my slice of pizza. "He and I have been broken up for almost 4 months now. It was even longer since we slept together."

"How come we are the last to know shit?" Hal grumbled wiping his hands and tossing the napkin on his empty plate.

"Because the affairs of my heart and my vagina aren't the public's concern." I went to toss money on the table, but the guys shook their heads. I mumbled a thank you and stood. "Les, let's get going. I'll see you guys tonight. Eight, right?"

"Yep." Cal winked at me. "Bring your A Game, Plum. You're gonna need it."

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled waving at them as Lester and I walked out the door. It was really dark now and a chill had crept into the air. I tossed the keys to Lester and we headed out towards one of the FTA's homes. It was completely silent until Lester began to speak.

"Steph?" He sounded nervous, and it intrigued me. In the glow of the red light and the instrument panel, I could see the sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes, Les." I smiled, picking at a piece of string hanging off the corner of one of my pockets.

"You and the cop have been broken up for four months?" He smiled when I nodded. "And it was even longer since you…well, you know?"

"Yes." I groaned. "It's been quite a bit longer since then."

"Ranger has been gone for a little over 5 months." He made a statement and my stomach squeezed annoyingly as I realized what he was asking.

"Lester, why does that matter?" I refused to make eye contact. When he stopped at a red light he turned and looked at me. I could feel his eyes on me and I shuddered. "Oh My God, Les. Stop it. It's not that long!"

"No wonder you've been on edge." He chuckled and turned down a small street, stopping a few houses down from our target.

"I have NOT been cranky." Crossing my arms tightly across my chest I could feel the blush once again creep up my neck. "I've been busy."

"Beautiful, I know you better than that." He turned off the engine and leaned back to watch the house. "You must be going crazy. How are those Jelly doughnut hormones doing?"

"If you must know, I am handling it just fine." Turning I looked at him. He was smirking holding out his cell phone in front of him. "We are adults and I assure you that how I handle my…business...is none of yours."

"You know I would be happy to help you out sometime if you want." He turned his face towards his phone and began flipping through the massive amounts of apps that littered the screen.

"I will keep that in mind." I huffed, unbuckling and reaching back behind the seat to pull out the 'stake-out' bag that I kept there.

"I'm serious." His eyes darkened as I looked at him, sending a shiver down my spine. Lester was one handsome man and I would be lying if I said that I didn't have my own personal collection of Lester themed fantasies in my head. Okay, I had a lot. What can I say? I am a woman with needs and am assaulted nonstop by the hunkiness that is the entire Rangeman staff.

"Trust me. You would be the first to know if I needed help in that area." Waving my hand I tried to act like I wasn't tampering down my hormones.

"What about helping you…help yourself?" He asked, reaching out and tucking a wayward curl out of my face.

"I don't even know what that means." I mumbled, shaking my head to stop the assault of images that 'bad Stephanie' was showing me.

"Well, do you trust me?" He winked, running his hand down my face softly tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. I nodded dumbly. "I wouldn't even have to touch you, you know."

"If you can do that then you are so fucking on." I laughed, leaning away from his touch and began digging through the bag. I hauled out the Gameboy advance that my mother had found a few weeks ago cleaning out the attic and turned it on. Hearing the familiar tune, Lester turned and laughed.

"You are seriously going to play that now?" Leaning toward me he took a look at the archaic screen. Shaking his head and turned his phone towards me. "You know I have that same game on here and it's has much better graphics."

"Yeah, but it doesn't have the buttons, or the horrible processing speed as this does." I shook the device and winked.

"You should check out this new one I got." He scrolled through his phone again. "It might surprise you."

"Les, you have an addiction."

"Hector actually found this one." He laughed and pulled up a simple quiz game. "You wanna play it with me?"

"Sure. But then I wanna beat this level, that freaking bird is kicking my ass." I stowed the Gameboy in the door pocket and leaned back. "Alright, what's the first question?"

"First, we need to put in our names." He tapped away and swiped. "Now, what level do you want? There's easy, medium, hard and orgasmic."

"Orgasmic? What kind of app is this?" I leaned over again and shook my head. "Why not? Let's go with Orgasmic."

I felt a small vibration and reached for my phone. The screen was dark and there weren't any notifications. I checked the volume and noted that it was set to vibrate and slid it back into my pocket. Lester was staring at me with one eyebrow cocked.

"Ghost notifications." I explained. "Don't you ever get the feeling that your phone is vibrating, but it's not? I have had it happen when I wasn't even carrying my phone."

"I can't say I have ever had the pleasure." He chuckled before clearing his throat. "Your turn is first. Questions One. What is the capital of Iowa? A. Dubuque B. Des Moines C. Detroit or D. Delaware."

"Des Moines." I rolled my eyes. He tapped my response and a ping sounded. I felt the phantom vibrating again and pulled out my phone. "Jesus, maybe it's possessed."

I tossed the phone into the center console and Lester continued.

"Okay, my turn. Who is the thirteenth President of the United States? A. Jefferson B. Truman C. Fillmore or D. Cher." He thought for a moment before clicking his answer. "Fillmore."

Another ping sounded and I felt the vibration again. I dismissed it, not wanting to sound crazy.

"Question Two. Vermillion is a shade of which color. Green, blue, red or Yellow."

"Red." Another ping. A very intense buzz shot through my nether regions and I yelped.

"What's the matter?" Les smiled, his eyes twinkling. I looked at him, trying to gauge whether or not he was fucking with me or if I was truly going nuts. I shook my head so he continued. "My turn. Ooh I have the option for double points if I answer the question without multiple choices. I so got this." He cleared his throat and began. "In which famous building is the rooms named Vermeil, China, Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Oval?"

He tapped his finger against his lips for a moment before he quickly tapped away. "The White House."

This time there was a double ping. I whimpered as my body was assaulted by a very powerful buzzing that lasted at least a good thirty seconds. I was panting by the time it was done.

"Holy shit, what is going on?" I turned around and searched the seat, but I didn't feel anything.

"What's the matter, Beautiful?" Les winked, his smile growing larger by the second.

"What the fuck did you do!?" I shouted. He tapped away at his phone and another powerful buzzing ripped through me, ruining my panties and causing me to gasp.

"Hector sure has some pretty awesome stuff." He continued as if nothing had happened. He tapped again, turning his head to look at me as a series of powerful vibrations slid across my damp panties. "When he showed me this one I had to try it."

I couldn't even speak. I moaned loudly as another set of vibrations hit me. I could feel the heat curling in my stomach and the muscles twitching inside of me. Lester just watched, biting his bottom lip. I almost felt embarrassed as I saw him watching me. I should be embarrassed, right? I mean…I was about to have an orgasm in front of Lester Santos.

"Do you want me to stop?" His voice was low and sent a shiver down my spine. I looked at him for a moment, a war waging in my head. His bright green eyes had darkened to almost black. I knew that no matter what I said, it wouldn't ever leave this vehicle. I glanced around outside. I knew the windows were tinted all Rangeman vehicles were. Multiple street lights were out on this street, leaving large gaps of pitch black around us.

"Well…" He asked again, bringing me back to his eyes. God, he looked good.

"Fuck it." I mumbled before I turned and sat on my knees facing him. "You promise that this never happened and that nothing changes?"

"I promise." He smiled again, lifting his hand towards me his pinkie extended. "Pinkie Swear."

I laughed, hooking my finger with his.

"I am so going to hell for this." I muttered before crawling on his lap and pressed my palms against his chest. He stiffened, obviously not expecting my change of seating. After a moment of him searching my face he curled his fingers into my hair and pressed a kiss to my lips. I moaned and bit his lip.

"Dios." He growled, picking up his phone and without looking tapped some commands into the screen. It beeped a few times before I felt it. I ground myself against him as the vibrations danced along my already very aroused center. Tossing his phone on the dash board he grabbed my hips and pressed me against him. I moaned again, biting his lip as I felt a tingling spread through me. "That's it, Beautiful. Let it go."

He kissed me harder, nibbling my lip and sweeping my mouth with his tongue. His breath was hitched in his chest as I rode out my first orgasm, clinging to him and whimpering from the pleasure. When I recovered, I noticed that not only had the vibrations not stopped, but that they had become so strong that I was bucking against him frantically. Wave after wave ripped through me, and Lester held on whispering in Spanish.

"Jesus. Steph you need to stop." He whimpered out after I gasped out his name during my last release. He fumbled for his phone, trying to stop the vibration. "I only have so much control."

"Please..." I whimpered, reaching down and tugging at his belt. "I need more."

I knew that I had lost all control and that my hormones weren't going to back down. His eyes met mine the second that the vibrations stopped. I whimpered again, kissing him and grinding myself mercilessly against him. I could hear him mumbling in Spanish around our kiss.

"Please, Lester." I said again, pulling his belt free and unbuttoning his pants. "I need this. I trust you. Please."

"Fuck." He hissed as I slid my hand down the front of his pants and grasped him. Sliding my hand gently over the silky skin sent a shiver through his body. My hand was pulled from his pants and I was lifted off his lap. Leaning me against the steering wheel he unbuttoned my cargoes and slid them off my legs. I leaned forward taking his mouth with mine as he shimmied his pants down.

"Good enough." I ground out, pushing myself back on his lap and pulling my panties to the side.

"You are fucking soaked." He moaned as I rubbed him against me. I took his mouth with mine again before I slid myself down over him. We moaned in unison as he filled me, breaking only when an orgasm ripped through me. The car was filled with the sounds of skin on skin, my delirious whimpering and his growls of pleasure.

I felt like I was going to burst into flames any moment as wave after wave crashed over me making it hard for me to even move. Lester gripped my hips and slammed into me over and over until he too finished, growling my name.

We sat there for a while until our breathing was back under control. Sweat soaked our shirt and the unmistakable smell of sex permeated the air. Slowly I lifted myself off of him and slid back over to my seat. We silently redressed and sat staring out the windshield for a moment in silence.

"Thank you." I spoke quietly, embarrassed a little that I had lost control. "I guess I really need that."

"Jesus, Steph." He smiled, taking my hand. "I am glad I could help."

"Hey, Les?" I asked, turning to him with a grin on my face. "I really like my new uniform."

He laughed and pulled his phone out from where he had tossed it. He tapped a few times and a text message vibrated on my phone in the center console. I dug it out and saw his message.

"That's the app, Beautiful." He winked. "If you want I can delete it from my phone."

"No." I bit my lip as I downloaded the app. "I am pretty sure I wouldn't mind trying it out again."

"You know that all three of those cargoes Ella got for you have the same thing, right?" He looked down at his phone as an incoming text pinged. Reading it he swore. "Guess our guy turned up DOA a couple hours ago."

"That's too bad." I reached over and tugged on Les' ear lobe. "I was kind of looking forward to another stakeout."

"Plum, keep talking like that and I might decide to keep you for myself." He laughed, started the engine and pulled towards Haywood. "You still going to the game tonight?"

"Depends."

"Oh what, Beautiful?"

"Can I wear the pants?"


End file.
